You're The One
by Whateversz
Summary: Lucy was as we all know, always alone. She's left that past behind though thanks to him. Thanks to him she's got everything she's ever wanted. But now she's being ignored... Seems like her past is catching up.. Hope you guys enjoy this. My first ever FT fanfic. Also 2 chapters already up! I shall make them a bit longer as I go on. Well thats only if you guys wish for me to continue
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This will be my first Fairy Tail fanfic. It's a classic lucy leaves fairy tail and she got kicked out of team natsu. Her character is gonna be quite different in a way. uhmmm I'm kinda trying to make this original though, hopefully it is in some ways. Uhh I never really ask for reviews (not that there's anything wrong with that at all) since I myself am ashamed that i don't review/fav stories i really like...sorry I'm a lazy asshole. But whenever I do post a story for the first time for that series I really want people to R&R. Because I wish to at least know if it sucks and it I should fix it or just delete it and quit and just enjoy the already written awesome stories here. So again, please R&R. If you like, fav/follow, whatever whatever. Thanks for reading. Posting two chapters already so I hope that's a good first impression. Enjoy and hope I didn't waste you time.

P.S- Sorry if there's any/a lot grammar issues.

* * *

_**You're The**_**One...**

Five nights—five nights in a row of horrible sleep, not to mention having the same dream. Lucy Heartfilia once again has awoken in the middle of the night panting, sweating and questioning why she keeps dreaming about her past. She can't stand her fucking past. The people, her _father_, _those_ people, that damn _book_ and worst of all, those fucking _eyes…_

Lucy's had a rough past but for the past few years, she hasn't even remembered a single bit of it. She forgot because of how much fun and hope she now has with her new guild-mates at Fairy Tail. She's thankful for it, for them; especially for _him_. If it wasn't for Natsu, she wouldn't know where or what she would be doing. She's sure she wouldn't have ever changed. He didn't stare at her with those eyes - he treated her like a human. Something that has the potential to be loved and cared for…

Of course she didn't trust him in the beginning. I mean with her past, how could she? No one after that incident ever tried to get close to her. Her father, pshhh her father hadn't paid attention to her ever since she was, about 4. Only one of the maids tried to be like a mother-figure for her. Lucy did let her in, but not entirely. I mean she didn't know how to, especially since she couldn't even get close to her, literally. So when Natsu had told her he's in Fairy Tail and to join them. That he already treats her as a friend and he can become her nakama by joining… She was still just a bit too…skeptical…

They met through a weird chain of events but those weren't really important. What was important was after and how for some reason she just told him how lonely she was. And when he smiled at her, he for some reason was able to grab her shoulder and pat her head. She felt another person's warmth for the first time in years. It was too good to be true in her opinion. So still, she was still slightly worried and hesitant on responding with a yes or no.

That-that was when her life changed. Natsu told her, '_I promise I'll protect you. I'll accept you. You're already a friend. Once you come and join Fairy Tail, you'll be one of my many nakama. I'll love you like I love them. We'll have one more in our big and happy family.'_ I mean when a broken person hears this, they either just spout how bullshit that is and leave; or they widen their eyes in a cliché manner and think about how nice that would finally be. Then of course comes the crying. Due to the fact that she's now a Fairy Tail member, obviously she did the latter.

Does she regret it? Of course she doesn't. She's got all she's ever really wanted. She laughs, smiles, cries tears that are full of joy, loves, is loved, has regained her regular magic back and finally, finally enjoys being alive. But for some strange reason, these dreams that showed her of when she was lost, in despair, lonely, and hurt; keep happening every fucking night. She doesn't know why, nor does she hope that it means anything.

Sadly _her_ mind and instincts tell her otherwise. And that's mostly to do with the fact that recently, she's been ignored by her guild-mates. That has to be the fact that a member who was supposed to be dead is back alive. And even though Lucy honestly doesn't feel any negative emotion towards her, she feels like if this keeps going, her past is going to do what all pasts do…catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 already. Hope it's good and you wish to keep reading. As I said in the first chap please R&R! I ALSO WOULD LOVE any type of criticism. Always need someone else to point out faults. Again, enjoy! Oh next chapter will be going into her past and what not.

* * *

It's the 6th night that she now dreams about her past. But this time she woke up later. Instead of the middle of the night, it's almost noon and about time for her to head to the guild. Just, this feeling of nostalgia that's overwhelming her senses is… For some reason, all she can make of it is… Expect the worst…

Now leaving her house after doing her morning routine; she says a quick 'yosh' and tries to remain positive as she embraces the outside weather. As always, Magnolia was in high spirits and the day was beautiful. But, Lucy just couldn't enjoy it.

As she finally reaches the guild and bursts through the doors to do her morning, well more like afternoon routine, of saying hi to everyone, she still has that irritating feeling of worry in the back of her mind. Especially now because as she tries to say hi, no one notices her presence, so obviously they don't respond. Thankfully the bar's free so she can quickly order something sweet to cheer herself up, without the wait now of course. Although as she shouts out to Mira a good morning/afternoon while also asking to order something, she's completely ignored. Lucy mutters a pretty quiet, 'as usual' and then is super overwhelmed with that feeling of worry. I mean it's as if she's in the past and everyone is ignoring her again.

She realizes how long she hasn't even been on a mission with Team Natsu; that her last 27 missions were solos. Although that isn't such a bad thing since she's had more than enough to pay her rent, with quite a lot left over—still, she can't believe how long it's been. She doesn't even remember how long it's been since she's talked to anyone on Team Natsu, actually anyone in the guild for over 2 minutes. Just why was she the only one being forgotten. As she forgets about wanting her drink, she sees Natsu walking over to her, staring at her.

With Natsu almost completely closes the distance between them, she starts thinking he's going to tell her how long it's been since they've hung out and how about they do a mission with the team. She then momentarily forgets about the worry she has and practically almost forgets what she was ever even worrying about in the first place. With that, she quickly thinks, 'Today might not be so bad huh?'

"Oi, Luce. Uhhh I kinda have somethin' to talk about with you. The team and I have been talking and since Lisanna wants to do some missions with us, we were wondering if she could take your spot on the team. It's… Well you're kinda weak and this mission seems hard. We really rather not have any chance of anything dragging us down. Is that ok?"

Of course Lucy's stunned and that feeling of worry, well let's just say… It was now filling her entire mind so bad, that she couldn't even think of a response… Somehow she managed to mutter something loud enough for the Salamander to hear.

"Do all of you…t-think that I-I'm really that w-weak?"

"Well, yea, we all agreed. You're always using your spirits and I mean whenever the enemy manages to get by them, we always have to jump in and help since you can't do anything yourself."

She's honestly pissed but she's way too stunned. I mean this is Fairy Tail. It's all about helping your nakama and supporting each other to survive yet enjoy… She's just keeps repeating the same questions within their head…

'_Is this for real? Is this what they really think about me? Why-why would they do this? Am I not their friend? Natsu told me he would protect and accept me! I don't want to be alone again! I can't take those eyes anymore! I don't want to see them! I don't-…'_

She wanted to think and internally scream more but Natsu had shaken her shoulder in order to get answer from her. Not to mention the look in his eyes gave off the slightest feeling of, 'hurry up and stop wasting my time.'

Somehow, as_ uncharacteristically_ as she could, she coolly/as monotone as possible responded with just a few words.

"It's fine Natsu, it's _cool_."

"Alright! Well see ya, Lucy!"

She quietly muttered a, 'yea, see ya…' But that wasn't what she wanted to say. She didn't even sound like herself. She would've, no most definitely should've screamed and rage about the entire conversation and their friendship. But that response, that feeling and ton she had when she responded…it was her old speech pattern. That's how she sounded when speaking as a child. Cold, detached, non-caring, yet it had a cool flow. Why was she speaking like this again? Why was she even remembering so much from her past? She thought those memories of her were gone or at least sealed. Why're they coming back now? She doesn't want them to return. She doesn't want to feel like that anymore.

As she starts crying a bit and runs out of the guild, with only a few noticing and shrugging it off since they didn't really care much, Loke releases himself. He's running along-side her asking her if she's okay and if she wants him to do something. Since he isn't getting a response and is somehow feeling that her aura is slightly changing into something…_dark, _he tries to stop her by grabbing her arm.

As he reaches out, she unconsciously muttered something that sounded like a spell, and while Loke was trying to decipher what she mumbled, he was surprisingly and instantly blown away. As Lucy stopped and stared in horror, she felt that familiar feeling, that feeling of despair and loneliness. As she forces herself to snap out of it to check on Loke, she notices his existence is disappearing. Neither of them are doing it, and he looks like that time where he was about to let himself die.

As Lucy calculates everything that's happening, she also notices her magic feels weird and foreign yet it's quite nostalgic. It's _that_ magic. She knows it is. She somehow teleports herself into her house and quickly tries to think of all the positive memories she's ever had. None are working. But when she thinks of that time where she first met Natsu, her magic reverts back and her aura isn't dark anymore. As she sighs and mutters a thank god, she quickly twist her neck and starts sweating as she heard someone talk.

It was Loke and all he could manage to say was…

"Lucy… What the fuck just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Soooooooooooooo here's the third chapter. Thanks for reviewing, faving, and following! It made my day yesterday! Now like I said in the small a/n last chapter; lucy talks about her past and what caused loke to be blown away and what not...**

**Really quick: For JUST this chapter  
**

**Bold = Lucy and Loke talking/having a convo, in/about the PRESENT from their POV. Also some stuff being told in a 3rd person POV. (Like what they're thinking at the moment and/or their small gestures/actions.)**

_Italic = Lucy telling Loke her story/PAST from her POV while also having a short section being told/explained from 3rd person POV since it was easier that way. (youll see)  
_

When you see words that are in both italic and bold, it's still her PAST being talked about. It's just to show the significance/hidden meaning/extra pronunciation Lucy or someone else had used when certain words were more important than they seemed in certain moments. I hope I'm explaining everything clearly thus far clearly. I confused my self so many times today. I'm tired and drunk...so yea...sorryyyyyy!

ANYWAYS! I hope you guys enjoy. R&R to please let me know if this was clear-cut. if something was too confusing or came out weirdly let me know! Can also PM and ask/let me know if something was way too confusing. If too many people say the same thing; I'll just edit and replace the chapter...whenever I can...

* * *

"_Lucy… What the fuck just happened?"_

"L-Loke?! You came back out! I told you not do that so much anymore! Not to mention –"

"_Hime_! Please do not try and change the subject at hand. What the f- sorry, what happened?"

His voice when he said hime was so… Low and full of worry yet anger. He demanded to know what just happened. But Lucy didn't want to discuss it. Because discussing it would be _un-healthy_ and dangerous.

"Loke… It's not like I don't want to talk about it; even though I don't-!"

"HIME!"

"LOKE! Don't interrupt me again or…" Anyone, even Natsu's clueless self would be able to tell how fearsome Lucy just practically growled at Loke. Not to mention that ridiculous amount of dark aura she's emitting. It's like a side that Lucy's never shown anyone…

"Loke I can see from the look of your face you're thinking about how I just yelled, my '_aura_' and a side I've never shown anyone, aren't you?"

Bingo! And what else would Loke do now? Of course he's going to go eye-wide and just be extremely surprised at how she could completely read him in just a few seconds.

"Hime how-…"

"How did I just read your mind practically? Ugh… I wish I didn't have to tell you this… But since it's you, I'll tell you. But I think it's best we do it in a place I'm the most happiest."

"But Hime, you were just _**kicked **_out of Team Natsu by that stupid salamander, why would you go back to-?"

"No, not Fairy Tail. We're going to a beach. It's where my mother used to bring me when I wouldn't stop crying as a child. It's the only memory I have left of her when I was only 4. It's the well, I guess tied for first—happiest memory I have…"

Loke could see the sadness hinted in her eyes as she spoke that last sentence. She must be thinking about Natsu. I mean if anyone were to know what Lucy felt for Natsu, it was just about every positive feeling possible. But now… Well no one, not even Lucy knows what to think…

As Lucy and Loke arrive at the beach, (of course by mysteriously teleporting) they sit on top of a cliff and enjoy the breeze and smell of the ocean. Loke takes a deep breath of this pleasant, refreshing air; he pops one eye open and notices Lucy grabbing her hair and parting it to the side, since the wind is blowing it everywhere. As he was about to ask her to now tell him her story… She opened her mouth and starts telling her story as if she were reading his mind again…

_When I was 4 years old, my mother died. She had cancer and died within just 6 months of it. It was so…fast, so random, and so cruel… I cried all the time at night before sleeping because I knew when I woke up; she wouldn't be there to kiss me good morning._

_My father was always busy with work. But he did spend time with my mother and I. He showed us love and worked hard for our sake. But when she died, not just our hearts, everything broke; everything fell apart. He started drinking and ignoring my existence. He started working harder too. But the company was going bankrupt. So to prevent that, my father did anything necessary. While figuring out a way to do that, a couple of years ended up just passing by…_

_As you should know, dark guilds have always been around. No matter what; when there's good – there's evil. So when he once, randomly was asked a favor from a dark guild and given quite a large sum of money, everything started… He quickly became quite famous in their scene. Since dark guilds are always being hunted down, they too look for some sort of protection, either for themselves or for what they have. Due to that, some obviously needed to go into hiding or to transport important items/documents to others. Hiding them was out of the question but hiding any item or document/info was 100% acceptable…_

_So what better way than to hide it at one of the most richest, and prestigious families' own house? Who the hell would look there, right? So as my father successfully did a deal with one of the most evil and most powerful guilds, they spread the info all throughout the dark guilds and dark guilds' territories to let them know to trust that man for hiding/transporting items/info. Usually they would never leave a trace but this was different. Having a rich man, who was quite powerful and influential; who has nothing to do with magic or guilds for that matter, was the perfect cover._

_And because one of the strongest guilds had been the one to trust the man, and spread the word; of course all of them had decided to do the same. Thus I was seeing all sorts of people that all contained every negative emotion possible. But there were some that were the scariest. Those were the ones who didn't feel like a threat at all yet still had the aura of evil around them. They had no reason; they were evil because they could be. They enjoyed it and decided to make that their profession._

_So one day, as an entire guild of people like that—showed up, they gave my father a small package. They paid him tons of money. It looked like about 400 million jewels. (It was truly about half a billion but Lucy was but a kid, she could only remember her father screaming out an amount of 400 million or so) Her father opened a secret room/safe and showed them how high tech that safe was. One of the men tried to break in with about half his strength and couldn't. They were all super impressed. Even though it was only about half of that members' power, since he declared it was, they were still, easily full of satisfaction. As if they were implying that just half of his power was as strong as tens, maybe hundreds of men from either regular or dark guilds combined. He also gave them the passwords of all 3 security codes. He did that with all of the guilds that visited to place something in hiding. This way, if they needed it; they could acquire it at any time. Especially in case the man was sold out and forced to run due to the high chances of getting arrested._

_With the deal being done, they shook hands (well her father and what Lucy concluded to be their leader) and left. As they left, I noticed something though, on one of the men was something of a name. It was a tattoo that happened to spell Tartaros or something like that. But what they didn't notice was that I was watching…with intent._

_(Going into a 3__rd__ person narrator p.o.v really quick) _

_Lucy as a kid was a super smart, genius-like, calculating kid. She had no emotions. So she could easily read other people. She also had perfect memory due to nothing blocking her thought process – which in the end led her to have outstanding cognitive abilities._

_So as she remembered the way to unlock everything that stood in the way from her looking at the package, she smirked and concluded that she will definitely see what exactly it is…_

_Now why is her personality as a child, described as that of an adult – a cold one at that… Well that's because of the treatment she got. Since her mother died, all the happiness in the mansion vanished. The butlers, maids, chefs, security, everybody was just unhappy. They were in a sense, miserable and life-less. They only interacted with Lucy on a professional level. Like she was some feared adult, but well that was because of her father…_

_Since her father was always angry and depressed, they feared that if they were to upset him any further, they would be fired and then __**dealt**__ with. So out of fear, they didn't get close to Lucy on any type of personal level. They didn't want to create any risk of hurting her/disappointing her to the point that she tells her father._

_So being isolated, 24/7, when she's only but a small child; caused her to develop a sort-of-like other personality. She didn't actually have another personality in her, as in becoming another person, she just simply changed. She casted away her emotions because she didn't need 'em, she didn't want them either. The only emotions she was using were anger, sadness, grief and…__**hatred.**_

_If those were the only ones she was able to use, then why bother having emotions at all, right? As if that weren't enough, the incident that scarred her for life, was just about to occur…_

_Whenever a new dark guild was bringing something to be held since they were currently being investigated/pursued heavily by the councils, and regular guilds; Lucy always went to see what it is they're trying to hide. She always followed the new costumers and her father. And since she was just a small child, without even being full of fear, they honestly couldn't care less, I mean, what can a child do anyway, right?_

_This time though, was different. This small package was worth more money her father has ever been given. Which means it's more meaningful, maybe even more powerful than anything any dark guild has ever had within their grasps._

_Now that it was night time, and her father was completely unconscious due to sleeping pills; she quickly got up from her bed and ran to where that package was being secured. As she opened all of the doors, while cracking their security codes, she gave a satisfied, yet excited expression on her face. And boy has it been a while since she's even felt an emotion in general._

_The closer she got to the package, the more heart throbbing it was. This is definitely something worth killing millions over. This is…this is insane! That was all she could think at the moment._

_(Back into Lucy's p.o.v)_

_As I opened the package neatly so I could then re-package it once done, I noticed it was a book. The book was old and had many signs of wear and tear. But it felt like it contained an unimaginable amount of power within. Plus the title was creepy. It read, E.N.D. I mean seriously what kind of title is that for a book?_

_But I was skeptical. So I opened it and noticed it was a book of spells. It had many spells and most of those contained very difficult words and pictures in them. They were hieroglyphics but since I was still a kid, I couldn't really tell the difference too much. So I skimmed and thought, more like knew I shouldn't learn anything in here. My instincts were telling me that it was a terrible idea and that I would regret it._

_With the life I was living at that moment though, all I could truly think was, regret? How can I regret something when I have nothing to live for? I kept skimming through it to look at ones I could possibly understand. And as if the book did it on its own, the page I stopped on showed words I understood. They were in English. But for some reason I felt like it was nothing special, as if it was the 'kid section'. Then again though, it was the only thing I could read at the time. So I decided to recite the spell. Nothing happened but then I found something that stated to say this after reciting that spell. So of course I did…and that…that was the worst decision of my life._

_I didn't notice the effects of it though, well till the next day. The night though was young and I saw other spells I could recite since they were also in English. I read about only a few more. Some were as if they were riddles and allowed me to control electricity to an extent. Others were water, air, fire, and steal. It was like as if I were a dragon slayer like Natsu and the rest controlling a classic attribute. But I was young so I could only control them to an extent. Not to mention that I was not meant to control those types of magic. I was born with celestial magic. Well obviously haha…_

_So anyway, as I spent the night trying to control them and see how much power I could unleash, I randomly fell asleep. When I awoke, I noticed only a few hours had passed since it was around 5am, thankfully when everyone was still asleep. So I quickly repackaged the book and left no traces possible…or so I thought. While going out in the backyard to again try and practice these new spells and attributes, the leader from that guild appeared behind me. He said…_

"_Oi, ojou-chan, what do you think you're doing opening my package?"_

_He spoke smoothly with no ill intent. But then again, that's 'cause he was on a whole another level and could conceal it. Of course I was afraid; I thought he was going to kill me._

"_I-I don't know what y-you're talking about Mister"_

"_Ohhh?! Don't piss me off and play dumb. I put a spell to have my magic placed on the book. And if the book was to be opened by anyone other than me, it would trigger and immediately let me know; even if I were on the other side of the fucking planet. So now…why exactly did you look into that book ojou-chan? You're no ordinary fucking-shitty-little-brat. I can tell because you remind me of myself when around the same age. I can also tell you can read me very well. So if you lie, you don't need to hear what I'll do, you already know. So now, start talking, o-j-o-u-c-h-a-n."_

"_I-I… I opened it because I could sense the immense amount of power coming from that book. Not that I knew it was a book to begin with. I can also tell that book could easily destroy this planet. It was so tempting and just kept calling out to me as if the book had a will of its own and wished to make one of its…readers…more like pawn though if I had to say. After reading and experiencing the contents of this book I realized… If it could __**teach **__a 6 year old like me different types of magic without training, it could __**teach **__anyone anything. But I couldn't understand those pictures or really complex words/words in different languages. So I settled for the 'kid section'."_

"_Kid section…? … Ohhhhhhhhhhh good one ojou-chan! Those spells are quite __**unique**__. I can tell you used __**those two in particular.**__ Your aura gives it away.__No one has actually ever attained __**ownership **__of those two spells. Not even I could gain that magic. For both; it has to be recited when the person has __**no **__emotions yet deep down has only the most __**negative**__ emotions possible present. Plus…I know you're lonely, miserable, and dying to just be loved and appreciated by someone. You're still a fucking brat, there's no way you wouldn't want that. I did background checks on everyone within this estate. So I know everything about you. Well every single one of them for that matter. Not to mention; I have the ability to look into someone's mind and examine their memories. Of course I can change them but that takes quite a while. I may be like this but when I was your age I think I probably also wanted the same pathetic 'thing'. So I'll be nice ojou-chan and let you live, because those spells will be crueler than any death imaginable—at least for you that is. By the way, you can also teleport. No brat with your knowledge, and curiosity would stop half way in reading the only section they're able to comprehend… Focus on that statue over there and imagine you want to be there. Now just focus your magic…and on a __**negative**__ emotion."_

"_T-Teleport? Negative emotion? If you can read/see within my mind/memories, you can tell I haven't felt any of those useless shits for a long time, what makes you think I can suddenly feel an emotion when I've discarded them?"_

"_HA! You shitty brat! You can't discard emotions. They're something you'll always live with. Just like how you have to breathe, you have to embrace emotions, __**especially now**__. Emotions allow you to make a choice when given a decision to make when put in a situation. They're necessary, more so for when using magic, even for someone like me. Now…do as I say, or I'll fucking kill you due to you having me enter a state of pure-boredom. Don't disappoint me ojou-chan or I'll kill you for that also. See? You cause me boredom or disappointment, and I'm met with a newly found situation; to then make a decision on whether to kill or not kill you. And I __**will **__choose to kill you… Now, think about your mother dying. Think of the grief!"_

"_I can't! I don't want to you-!"_

_As I was yelling, I felt like someone or something was pulling the memory from my brain. They resurfaced it and made me feel like it was just yesterday that my mother died. So just like he said—I was then put into a situation while also being met with a decision to make. While also crying, I was to either use this grief to power my ability to teleport, or don't, continue crying and have that psychopath kill me. Obviously and of course I chose the former. When I finally let that negative emotion of grief swell within me; I instantly teleported and was now standing right next to the statue. I honestly couldn't believe it. It was unbelievable. And I, out of my own curiosity, when suddenly feeling as though the amount of magic I contained, quadrupled; instinctively channeled my magic to make electricity…and it was...amazing. Clouds had formed as if lightning were to strike. As it coincidently did, lightning was formed and oddly yet amazingly formed right in the palm of my hand. I didn't just control electricity anymore I forced lightning to be made, from a natural state. Then…I for some stupid reason decided to shoot it at that asshole. As he saw it coming, even though it should've been too fast for anyone to react to, he flicked it away with ease as if it were just a fly and instantly teleported behind me with his nails at my throat._

"_Oh oh oh ojou-chan. You forgot I can read your mind, not that I needed to. Although it helped, you still shouldn't have done that. But as I said, don't worry, I won't kill you. Those spells will be the cruelest thing to happen to you. They'll break you down. Why am I so sure of this? Well, it's because it's going to give you the exact __**opposite **__of what you __**desire**__... More than you can even imagine… Goodbye ojou-chan."_

_As I turned around to ask him what he meant… He was gone. As everyone was now waking up since it somehow became 7am, I teleported to my bed and was now trying to mentally be prepared and also calm down since I was almost killed by a psycho. What he meant by those last few sentences; I understood by the end of the day…_

_I woke up at around 5pm. I fell asleep since I was up almost all night with only about 3 hours of sleep. Not to mention the amount of stress put on my body along with the mental stress from staring death in the face for about an hour. Plus I was only 6 years old at the time anyway._

_I jumped out of bed and quickly ran to the backyard so I can practice my magic again. Just when I went out there, there happened to be a huge fight between security and a couple of dark guilds. For some reason they were attacking the mansion and…killing everyone. I kept trying to think of a reason. Maybe dad sold them out or…_

_As I was trying to think of a reason, one of the guys shouted something… He said, 'Hey! Hurry and kill them! Kill them all! Half of you go for the book! They definitely hid the book in this mansion. Hurry before those fucking monsters realize and get here!' Obviously I knew what they meant. When the half was to go search for the book though… A bunch of them that recognized me ran towards me._

_What better way to have insurance on obtaining the book than the man-who-was-hiding-It's—daughter? With them running towards me, I had a limited amount of time in order to think of how to get away. The only option that truly made sense; was to teleport to the beach where my mother used to take me. After all, I was sure only those Tartaros guys and I knew how to teleport. But I couldn't, I kept trying to concentrate and elevate my magic to a high enough level. I was only 6 so it was just way too hard. I did remember about how embracing in a negative emotion could heighten my magic, but I was cut off from my emotions for too long for them to just randomly appear anytime I wanted naturally._

_With them just a few feet away, one of them dashed behind me and went to grab me. When he was just about to touch the skin on my arm, he was blown back. Blown back so far, he was outside the mansion; that was practically impossible since her mansion was huge and the property consisted of several hundreds of acres. Everyone immediately stopped fighting. No one could believe what the fuck just happened. I mean I was definitely the most shocked. Then I became completely fucking terrified. The feeling of being terrified beyond belief happened to also meet the requirements in being a negative emotion; just I didn't know nor notice my fear was completely growing from my subconscious…_

_After that I heard more screams, this time about using magic in order to knock me out so they can take me peacefully. They were given the order to injure me heavily if necessary. But they had to make sure it wasn't enough to kill. With that, about 5 of them at once shot magic at me. When it was just about to reach me again; everything was blown back and then for some reason, almost quadrupled in power. They were also blown back even harder than the first guy. A noise was also heard; as if something were being crushed into pieces. Everyone, especially I, just couldn't comprehend what was going on._

_Now the fear was indefinitely growing more and more within me. I was overflowing with fear and I was lost. I felt like crying and am sure a tear or two fell. But I didn't have time to think, the rest of them, all of them… All of them now ran towards me in order to put me down….but this time…instead of letting them within a few feet, when being just within the radius of about 25 feet near me; triggered my magic to release and cause a type of explosion. After noticing the explosion was done; all of them, along with half the land in the backyard, was gone… _

_Every single one of them was blown away…_

_They were all instantly defeated. All of who were within the premises were speechless and in a sense, horrified at what the hell just happened. My father, who happened to be on the roof watching, while trying to reach the guild that paid him to keep that package, was now completely lost in thought. He couldn't believe how and what I had just done._

_If you thought they were afraid of me enough already, wait till they found the bodies. All 67 of them were dead. Even though they were only 'blown away', along with half the property/land they were fighting in; their body was crushed. The bones inside of them were all broken and they practically bled to death or just choked and suffocated on their own blood._

_Within minutes that knowledge was spread throughout the people of the mansion and...the… The way they stared at me; frightened me. After clearing the yard and the bodies… A week had passed. But the way they treated me after that was worse than ever. They didn't even speak to me. Nor did they even want to look at me. They ignored me unless absolutely necessary. They did everything and anything that I asked for in the most quickest and efficient manner possible. It was as if I were a dictator, a ruthless Demon Lord. They stared at me with such fear and disgust. As if they couldn't believe the devil's child was truly born. And that they had to serve her._

_I couldn't take the way they looked at me. The way I was ignored and feared when __**forced**__ to come in contact to... It was so fucking painful. I kept thinking that I was born and destined to be a monster. That I was without a doubt, better off dead… I tried to not use any of __**that **__magic but it wouldn't stop. If a maid accidently came too close, it'd shock her and push her to the ground. Although that was still bad, I thought of that to be a clue, a clue that could lead me to a chance. With the chance, I could start anew because it lead me to believe that I had a shot at controlling it because it didn't kill her like the others._

_When the birds in the forest – that was directly behind my mansion, had tried to rest on my shoulder, it would shock them and blow them back. When I was threatened by a wild beast though, it blew him far and crushed him from the inside. That made me realize, that if I didn't think it was a threat and that I didn't dwell into having a negative emotion form; it wouldn't kill, just give a sort of warning. That made me realize that at least I wouldn't kill anyone in the mansion now. I could tell them they had nothing to fear... _

_Just…when I tried to talk to some of the people in mansion on how I wouldn't kill them because I could control at least that much, they would still just look at me…with those damn fucking eyes! They kept staring and staring AND FUCKING STARING!"_

Even though Loke was completely listening to Lucy as she was telling him her story. Loke quickly knew he had to interrupt her really quickly. Those powers that come out and surge through her body due to embracing in negative emotions were being let out; more so than he's at least seen…thus far.

"Hime! Stop! Those powers keep coming back the more you get angry!"

As Lucy took notice of why she was interrupted by Loke, she internally muttered a, 'thank god' since Loke managed to snap her out of her train of thought just now. Because if he didn't; all of her dark magic might've returned completely…

"Sorry Loke… Where was I….? Oh ok…"

_But they wouldn't listen. They didn't allow anything I said to register within their ears. Some would even scream and tell me to please spare them; that they'll do anything! Although I wasn't even there to kill them, the more they did that, the more I wanted to just fucking kill them. So eventually I just gave up. I mean, even my own father stared at me with those eyes. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to disappear so much. When I just felt like disappearing, so many emotions kept resurfacing. Then I kept feeling those emotions become stronger and stronger._

_Next thing I knew, I had subconsciously teleported. Teleported to the beach that my mother and I loved so much… I decided to stay there for a while and train. But the more I trained, the more I had to embrace my negative emotions. Deep down, I didn't want to, but I had nothing to lose. I kept trying to control my __**riflettore**__**perfetto**_and my_** fuga disperata**_**. ** _Well thats what I decided to name the two one that like reflected any and everything and the one that forced me to dwell in negativity; as in a hopeless situation. The literal translations from italian to english are; perfect reflector and hopeless escape._

_While constantly gaining an immesne increase of magic, meaning the amount of magic that I'm able to with hold by embracing the greif I felt for my mom; the hatred I held for my father and for anyone who stared at me with fear... It came with a price... It made me so powerful yet completely lonely. My original magic; Celestial magic, was in such bad shape, that it was like I never even had it to begin with. It was slowly dispearring every time I gained better control over the attributes and others..._

_I was also losing my sanity and being driven into a corner. I could truly almost see that if I continue; I'll never escape. I'll never be happy..._

_That was when I decided to stop training... After stopping my training, I thought of a new solution to my problems. I would somehow find a way to cause my memory to...in a sense disappear or be sealed. I didn't want to have any memories of anything or anyone. Even if it meant forgetting my mom; I was willing to do it in order to __**live**__._

_Crying, suffering, going insane...hating the entire world, it was something I knew that wouldn't make my mom happy - if I stayed like this. I didn't want to intentionally hurt my self by dealing a self-given-blow to the head either. That also wouldn't make my mother happy. Thus why I decided I must find a spell that could make me forget or at least seal memories for eternity. I then decided to go back to my house to try and see if that book had anything in it. I was sure it did. But when I got there... I found the land destroyed and everyone dead..._

_I saw my father laying there, covered in his own blood. He opened his eyes and noticed it was me. He apologized for everything he did. He apologized for not being there f-for me when my mother died. He wished he had been a better father._

_He told me to live happily and find love. Just like mom did for him; finding sincere love—can fix any broken-down heart. And when I find it, to never let it go; all with a smile on his face... Of course I cried, some would say I shouldn't have but at the end of the day, he was __**my**__ father. Till this day I don't truly know who killed him. It could be tartaros or not. But I knew if I kept trying to figure it out; I'd never be freed of this hopeless, depressing, hate-filled life...Which is why I decided to just set out and go on my journey in order to find what could heal me; love..._

_Even though I continued to search for love while having my father's hopeful words replay through my mind time and time again... I still couldn't find it. I couldn't find that someone to love. I was still so angry at the world for taking my parents away. For taking my happiness away, and for taking their happiness away... Years passed and I still had the hate, anger, and grief of my parents in my heart still. I was just teleporting from city to city..._

_Then... I finally found my savior; I met Natsu. He helped me against these thugs, even though I didn't need it... After, he wouldn't leave me alone saying a girl shouldn't be on her own. I kept telling him to leave me alone, we have no relation. But he kept insisting that we were already friends. After having him follow me around for 2 weeks, and a week more for completing his mission that I was somehow dragged into helping with... I noticed that... I was the one now following him..._


End file.
